Sunsets in The City
by Kylelover101
Summary: Being a Greaser doesn't mean wearing leather jackets, having rumbles or being poor; It means sticking together like brothers. There's A Boy Who's Sure That All That Glitters Is Gold. Slight-PURLY (Ponyboy x Curly)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_The Outsiders._

**Hello :) once again! I just want to take a moment to thank those who have been there for me when I was absent. Thank you so much for the messages, the reviews and e-mails of encouragement, support, wisdom and advice. Thank you so very much. There is no amount that I can measure to show you all how grateful, humble and loved I am because of you reviewers, fellow writers and readers.**

_"There are two types of writers: Those who imagine, and those who tell." _

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_The morning sunshine slipping through the trees had brought a sense of innocence and purity as it's luster glow warmed the face of a small boy giggling in the backseat of a black Buick. He looked up when his Mother turned around to check on him and seeing her lips draw a rosy smile made him give a toothy grin in return._

_His Mother was beautiful, with hair a golden, curl fest of radiance of yellow he let her tug sometimes. She turned away from him seeing he was content and traced her smooth, slim fingers against the hand of her husband next to her. He turned to take his eyes off the road for a moment to smile at her. Looking up again, the boy's attention was that to his Father driving. His father was the strongest man he had ever known. The way Father kept a watchful eye over their family, making the boy feel safe and secure; the way his Father would pick him up and put him on his shoulders made the little boy feel like he was tall too._

_The little boy rolled down his window to stick his hand outside, he held the car out too so it felt like the car was really flying._

_"Keep your hand inside, baby." The boy looked up at his mother's stern command. He gulped and did as he was told to but Father just laughed._

_"Aw, he's not hurting anything."_

_"What if he looses an arm?"_

_"He won't, dear, but if he looses that book of his he'll be one sorry little boy."_

_Father winked at him and the little boy knew by the tone of his voice that he wasn't in trouble, still, he gripped his book and continued to watch the pages flying against the wind. The boy's laughter brought the two parents in the front peace once more and they basked in the noise coming from their youngest._

_The roads were twisting, winding and curving soon and the sky was getting darker it seemed. The boy had stopped holding his arm out and rolled up his window. Now that the sunshine was gone, and the skies were darkening; the air was colder. It would almost be time for the boy's bedtime, but he was already dozing off in the back. He felt his eyes grow heavy and the fact that his mother was singing a comforting tune up front wasn't helping him stay awake. The boy laid his head against the door of the car to look out his window at each glittering star in the night's sky._

_He smiled to himself and decided he'd close his eyes just for a moment. They jolted open just in time to see his Mother turn around and reach out to him, screaming his name. He gasped as after she reached out to him, the car had collided with something and the innocent boy watched in horror as both his parents lay in front of him, dead._

Ponyboy Curtis opened his eyes from the redundant nightmare. Slowly he sat up to see it was early, neer five-thirty in the morning. He took a deep breath and looked to see daylight starting to peak. He took a moment to collect and calm himself before nudging his older brother Sodapop.

"Soda." He whispered.

"Hm?" Sodapop answered, not waking up.

"Almost time to wake up. What time do you gotta' work?" Ponyboy mumbled, laying back down on his pillow. Today's Monday, Sodapop works, Darry works and I have school. He mentally listed. Sodapop yawned, muttering something into his own pillow that Ponyboy couldn't make out. Ponyboy looked back at the clock, seeing it was no six in the morning. If he wanted a shower, he needed to do it now. He took of his black sweat pants and began to take off his shirt as he walked to the bathroom.

However, he bumped into someone's muscular body. He heard a chuckle and someone helped him take off his shirt.

"You okay?" It was Darry. Ponyboy nodded, turning to walk into the bathroom.

"Hey, that lazy brother of ours awake?" Darry asked. Ponyboy shrugged and didn't fail to see the smirk on Darry's face. Ponyboy smiled back and rushed to see what Darry was going to do. Slowly, the eldest Curtis approached the sleeping blonde in bed, taking off the towel he was using to get hair hair dry and whacked Sodapop on his exposed thigh.

Sodapop yelped and turned to see Ponyboy and Darry laughing at them.

"That's not funny!" Sodapop screamed, taking his brothers off guard. It wasn't until Darry got a pillow to the face did they see through their brother's act.

"Get em' Pony!" Darry screamed, jumping on the bed to tickle the boy. Pretty soon if went from tickling Sodapop to Darry, then to Ponyboy. Ponyboy leaped from the bed, racing away from his brothers to take a shower and Sodapop and Darry started to make breakfast.

"Hello-o-o? Oh, I'm just in time for breakfast, what a considance?" Two-bit Matthews chuckled, reached across the table to snitch a slice of chocolate cake.

"Eat at your own place, you bum." Darry muttered.

Two-bit his his hand to his chest, looking deeply upset. "Oh Darrel, surly you have better manners for you guests!"

"I haven't thrown you out have I?" Darry smirked to himself, "Hey, you going to school today?" Two-bit nodded, "Will you keep an eye out for Ponyboy today?"

Two-bit smiled, "Sure, why though?"

Darry shrugged, "Just see how he's acting, he's been pretty quiet lately."

"Isn't the kid always quiet?" Two-bit knew how silent Ponyboy could be. The kid could go days without talking unless he's addressed. It was always useful if you had a secret since he could keep his mouth shut. Darry fixed Ponyboy and Sodapop a plate of food so they could eat before leaving.

"Yeah, but he's also looking like he's keeping something."

"The kid is allowed some personal space and his own secrets, Darry."

It had nothing to do with trust; but knowing all that had happened to them with their Mother and Father, Johnny and Dallas, Darry just feared the worst.

"I know, just tell me how he is."

"Got'cha. Hey Soda!" Two-bit greeted.

Sodapop flashed Two-bit one of his famous smiles and took a bite of chocolate cake. "Ponyboy ready for school yet?" the blonde asked. On Que, Ponyboy walked into the kitchen with a plain light blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Morning, Pones!" Two-bit greeted. "Hey, wanna' go to school with good ol' Two-bit?"

Ponyboy's eyes widened slightly and he hectically shook his head; Sodapop and Darry couldn't help but snicker at the honesty their little brother was showing but Two-bit brushed it off.

"Soda, what time do you work till?" Darry asked.

"Um," Sodapop thought for a moment. "Seven." He answered. Darry nodded, "Alright, I work till six-thirty, Ponyboy you'll be home before any of us, so can you start on dinner? There's some chicken I need you to prep in the oven and cut up the vegetables. Can you do that?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, gotta' go." With that Darry put his dishes in the sink and waved goodbye before leaving. There was a car horn honk by the front door. "That's Steve!" Sodapop stated, standing up. Sodapop wrapped his arms around Ponyboy, pulling the boy in to nuzzle his nose in his fresh smelling hair.

"I gotta' go too, baby. You be good now." With that, Sodapop planted an embarrassing kiss on the top of Ponyboy's head and followed Darry's routine of putting his dish in the sink and waving goodbye. When Sodapop left, Two-bit let out a roar of laughter to which Ponyboy elbowed him.

"So we walking or taking you car?" Ponyboy wanted to ask.

"My new car!" Two-bit smiled. Ponyboy giggled nervously, recently Two-bit had stolen a new car after his junker stalled out on him on the road. Two-bit's old car was a rusty Ford that belonged to his father before he walked out on them. Now, six years later, the car had ran it's last race and the pick-pocketing Greaser had help with Tim Shepard finding a new car.

Two-bit's new car wasn't new at all, and the cars Two-bit normally drives aren't always the safest.

"Don't worry, it's got seat belts." Two-bit smiled, standing up to put his plate in the sink. Ponyboy gulped, seat belts were the last thing on his mind for safety. "You haven't seen my car yet, have you?!" Two-bit smiled, excitedly. Ponyboy shook his head and yelped as Two-bit grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the house.

"Ta-da!" Two-bit screamed, off-key. The Greaser was as excited as a kid showing off his new bike to his friends. Ponyboy laughed nervously at Two-bit's new car.

It was a 1949 Mercury. A car like that was a Greaser's dream to own, however, that condition was very questionable. The side door looked like it wasn't on properly and was tapped on the side. The front bumper looked like it would fall off at any second and the back window was cracked. No wonder no one wanted this car. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip.

"Two-bit are you this is-" Ponyboy was cut off by the front headlight falling off and busting into a million pieces on the drive way. ". . . Safe?"

Two-bit laughed. "Safety is my middle name, Ponyboy!"

"Thought it was Jeffory." Ponyboy mumbled and he nearly jumped when Two-bit started up the engine. It roared like a bear. Ponyboy didn't know much about cars, but he knew something was wrong.

"Um, Two-bit, is it supposed to sound like that?" He asked.

"Sure? Sounds tuff, eh? Now hop in Ponyboy, we've got book learning to do!" Ponyboy did the sign of the cross before stepping a toe into Two-bit's vehicle. The auburn sat in the front and closed the door, not liking the amount of rust that fell off. Ponyboy couldn't help but notice a funky odor in the car. He nearly gagged. "Aw, Two-bit! What's that stink?" He cried, covering his nose with his shirt.

"Sorry, forgot to keep the windows rolled down." Two-bit replied.

"What is that smell, Two-bit?"

Two-bit looked guilty. "I didn't rip ass if that's what you're accusing me of." Ponyboy shook his head. The smell was burning his eyes. He stuck his head out of the window to get some fresh air into his lungs.

"No, Two-bit this is worse than any human could ever make." Ponyboy stated. Two-bit bit his bottom lip, Ponyboy turned to him, glaring. Two-bit was horrible at keeping his thoughts to himself. Granted, he never had to say anything, it was written all over his face. Two-bit ran a finger along his side burns and sighed.

"Well, I got this car for a good discount cause. . . " Ponyboy waited.

"When I opened the front door, I saw a dead cat right where you're sitting. I'll say it was dead 'bout a month."

Ponyboy paled. He screamed trying to get out of the car but Two-bit held him back. "Just wait, Ponyboy! I gotta' drive you now or you'll be late!"

"I don't care!" Ponyboy cried. He didn't want to be sitting in the same seat in which a cat died on! He'd rather walk and face detention and Darry's wrath. But Two-bit already started the car and Ponyboy wasn't stupid enough to jump out of a speeding vehicle. Ponyboy nearly lost his breakfast as Two-bit ran red lights, cut off other cars and the smell lingered around the blonde auburn's nostrils.

When Two-bit found a parking spot, Ponyboy nearly jumped out of the window and ran five feet from the car to breathe the spring air.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad." Two-bit replied, still, he took out a can of Old Spice from his coat pocket, handing it to Ponyboy.

"Here," He offered. Ponyboy coated himself with a nice amount before walking into the school with Two-bit. School was still the same for Ponyboy, glares and stares because he's a Greaser and the whole thing with Bob Sheldon didn't blow over yet. The clash between Greasers and Socs was still very much alive, but after Ponyboy and Johnny's stunt and the rumble, it seems as if things have simmered down. There were still petty fights and jumping going on, but no murders, or threats.

"Hey, I'm skipping third period, you in?" Two-bit asked.

Ponyboy didn't answer. He had caught eye with Cherry Valance standing with her cheerleader friends in the foyer. Her green-grey eyes had locked with hers and she looked sad. He could tell. She didn't spare him another glance as she turned her back to him. He sighed and walked to his locker.

"Aw, don't mind her. You know how things are, she being a Soc and all." Two-bit reassured.

_You're wrong_. Ponyboy thought. Ponyboy thought about Cherry Valance and her red sting ray, her balcony in which she probably watched sunsets on. Cherry Valance and Ponyboy Curtis were not so different, living under the same luster of sunsets. Ponyboy knew he had probably broken the girl's heart with killing her boyfriend and Dallas, her crush, dying on her.

Ponyboy gulped. He was thinking about Johnny and Dallas again. He sighed and grabbed his textbooks and closed his locker.

"Maybe," He lied. Then he moved on to Two-bit's earlier question to get off the topic of Cherry "I can't skip, Darry will throw a fit."

"Okay, well, do you need a ride home? I'll give ya' a lift." Two-bit smiled, Ponyboy rapidly shook his head. "No, no, it's okay. I'll find my own way, maybe I'll hitch a ride with Mark, or maybe someone else other than you!" Ponyboy waved goodbye to Two-bit and left for his first period class.

.

.

.

.

Sodapop smiled as he tapped on the side of the car. "All done." He called. With that the driver of a Ford left the station. The Blonde greaser looked down the road for anyone who might be coming for gas as well. When he didn't see anyone, he hopped back into the shop.

"Ah, another customer satisfied!" He smiled. Sodapop looked around at the empty shop, he knew Steve would be here later at noon, but it was still pretty lonely being by himself. Sodapop can't stand silence unless he's really tired or sick, so he flipped on the radio and went back to stocking the shelves.

While stocking, Sodapop thought about Ponyboy. The kid had another nightmare last night. At first he was awoken by the boy whimpering and tossing around. Sodapop brought Ponyboy closer to him and that had ceased some movement and crying, but he wasn't sure Ponyboy had left the nightmare, especially since he woke up gasping as if he had finished a marathon.

Sodapop was never the one to bring up the subject of nightmares, he wanted Ponyboy to tell him himself. _Besides,_ he told himself, _maybe they're not so bad, maybe he doesn't remember them. _

Sodapop wasn't too sure. He'd have to get Darry's opinion.

.

.

.

.

"A detailed poem, like in it's title, is one that talks about descriptive words, rather than it rhyming. Can I please have a a name of an author that does something like that?" _This girl is not ready to be a teacher,_ Ponyboy thought.

It wasn't that she was stupid, because Ponyboy thought she was fairly smart, but Ponyboy guessed she just wasn't ready to teach Greasers. She looked liked she wanted to scream and call the cops when one approached her just to ask for a pass to use the bathroom.

Ponyboy held up his hand, she nodded. "Walt Whitman." He answered.

"Correct." She softly beamed. Ponyboy smiled back "As homework for you all, I want you to write me a poem to be ready to share to the class, please."

.

.

.

.

The sun beamed down on the Greaser's brushed back curls. He lit a blunt and inhaled, he was given a slap on the back from a friend and he smirked.

"Didn't think you'd be back, Curly." One Greaser laughed, "How did ya' get out early?"

Curly Shepard was not a boy of wealth, considering the circumstances of being a Greaser and Tim Shepard's kid brother, but he was a fan of taste. He looked around his rag-tag group of Blumy boys, all of them poor, wild Greasers who were ready to do whatever Tim or Curly told them. They were loyal, Soc hating, pricks to Curly's standards and he loved it.

"Good behavior," Curly bragged, "Dumb fuzz can't tell an actor if they ever met one." Curly had been sent to The Reformatory for theft over five-hundred. He had pick-pocketed nearly two crates of alcohol that were outside of the liquor store. By the time he had gotten the crates into his trunk ( a stolen vehicle ) and down the main road the Cops were waiting for him.

Needless to say Tim didn't bail him out and because of that he was sentenced to three months but only served two.

"We need to make sure that old coot downtown knows better than to call the cops on you, Curly?" One Greaser asked.

Curly shook his head, "Naw, Tim already paid him a visit. Don't know what he did, he won't tell me, but I don't really care about that. Anything happen while I was gone?" Curly asked, taking another puff on his weed. A few of the boys gave a slightly panicked look to each other before one spoke up.

"Well, remember Dallas Winston?" A Greaser with long black sideburns asked.

Curly snorted, did he remember Dallas Winston? Who the hell couldn't? He asked himself. It wasn't that Curly hated Dallas, in fact he secretly admired him from afar, only wanting to top his reputation the cold-hearted Greaser had down at the station. Curly looked around, scowling.

"What about him?" He asked.

"He's dead."

Curly's eyes widened. Dallas Winston, dead? Although Curly knew one day Dallas would die, he didn't think it would happen while he was away.

"He died a while back ago. He and some other kid too. Other things happened while you were gone, That Curtis kid killed a soc there was a rumble about it and everything."

Curly's jaw dropped open and he nearly lost his weed. Curtis? "Which one?" He asked. "There's three of them." The Curtis Brother are known either because of their strength or good looks.

"The one with the funny name: Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy. . . .Curtis?" Curly breathed, then he laughed, "No. . .no fucking way! Baby Curtis?" Ponyboy Curtis? As in the same kid Curly used to play 'Chicken' with as a kid? The same kid that would try to squeeze in a chapter before a rumble?

That kid killed someone?!

"Ya'll are fucking joking." Curly scoffed.

"No, we're serious man; even ask Tim he knows!" One Greaser declared. Curly thought about it for a moment. He didn't know if now was a good time to head on home just yet. He wanted details on how Winston died. Curly went to light another weed when a certain Greaser caught his eye.

"Speak of the Devil," Curly smirked, "Be right back boys, don't move." He ordered. Curly hopped off of the black car and strolled down the parking lot back to the school building. Ponyboy Curtis looked around making sure no Soc had followed or seen him. He wanted to take his lunch break outside to begin writing his poem for class. He found a bench and began writing before he was startled by a switch blade that was chucked towards him, standing up on the wooden table.

Ponyboy looked up at who could play such an awful trick and was rewarded by Curly Shepard's toothy grin.

"Got'cha." Curly smirked.

Ponyboy smiled, "Hi Curly. I didn't know you were out today."

"Yeah," Curly sighed, sitting on the bench across from Ponyboy. "Got out for good behavior." Ponyboy couldn't help but smile at how much Curly was sounding like Dallas. His smile faltered and he focused back on to writing his poem.

"Cha' got there?" The curly haired boy asked. Ponyboy covered his work. "It's not done yet. But it'll be a poem for my English class."

"Always knew ya' liked that book crap. Was never too found of it." Curly stated as if it were an amazing fact. Ponyboy smiled and continued writing down ideas for a poem. Curly wasn't too found of being ignored and he leaned in closely to the boy. Ponyboy looked up and nearly jumped.

Curly squinted his eyes seeing Ponyboy's hair. "What in the hell happened here?" Curly brushed his fingers through a few strands and Ponyboy blushed.

"Uh, I dyed it." He mumbled.

"Why? It was better before." Curly pointed out. Ponyboy's natural colored roots were coming through but the blonde was still heavy on his head. Curly smirked. "Why?" He asked again.

"Why what?" Ponyboy bit his bottom lip.

"Why did you ruin your hair?"

Ponyboy didn't want to talk about Johnny, about Dallas, about Windrixville. He didn't want to re-live that nightmare. He wanted to forget all about the fighting, the fire, the death of Bob. Curly's skinny, cat-like body curved off the table so he could sit across from Ponyboy. There was one thing about Curly Shepard that was unlike any other Greaser, Unlike Dallas or Tim who would blow up at any god-given moment, Curly had patience. While at times, it seems he could explode at any moment, it's because he's waited too long.

"Well, something happened." Ponyboy started.

Curly nodded, slowly.

"Johnny Cade and I were at the park one night when some drunk Socs came to jump us, one tried to drown me, but Johnny killed him. We ran away cause we'd get charged with murder or something." Ponyboy mumbled. "I used this as a disguise."

Curly snorted. "That's where you went wrong."

Ponyboy smiled softly and returned to his homework. It wasn't that Ponyboy was deliberately trying to avoid Curly, it's that he didn't want to fail his class from not doing his homework.

"Bet that wasn't fun." Curly stated.

Ponyboy shook his head 'no', agreeing with Curly's statement.

"When was the last time we did something fun together, Ponyboy?" Curly grinned, showing each and every one of his sharp teeth. Ponyboy's head jerked up at the memory of him and Curly playing Chicken and burning their fingers. Ponyboy held up his index finger, showing off the scar.

"About five months ago," Ponyboy replied, sourly. "I've got that for life now."

"Just proves you ain't chicken." Curly grinned. Curly and Ponyboy had played Chicken lots of times before Tim caught them. It all started when they were six, they saw some older kids playing it and thought it would be fun, first it was little things, like "Stand in the middle of the road", or "I dare you to knock on mean old Mr. Cade's door during football season". Then it progressed to "I dare you to steal that" or "I dare you to burn that.". Ponyboy was always found of how far Curly would go to prove he wasn't a Chicken.

"So, lemmie get this straight, you haven't had fun in five months?" Curly smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it fun, but I've been busy. And I have homework to do, The State is already breathing down our backs, I can't let Darry down." Ponyboy replied, going back to his homework.

"Aw, a little fun, Baby Curtis. Nothing that won't kill ya'. Tell ya' what, skip the rest of the day with me an the Shepard Gang. We won't do anything 'legal, I promise." Curly crossed his heart and Ponyboy bit his lip. He had been working pretty hard.

"I don't know." He mumbled, the risk of being caught or in trouble was stuck in the back of his head. Not to mention, they call home to inform your parents that you skipped school.

"Tell ya' what, we'll drop you off at home around three so that way you can get that phone call I know you're so scared of Darry answering." Curly taunted, reading Ponyboy's thoughts. Ponyboy blushed, "Am not." He muttered. Still, he stood up.

"Okay, let me get my bag." Ponyboy smiled. There was such an Adrenalin rush that came with skipping school. Ponyboy had never done it before and he was excited.

"There's your Greaser blood singin'!" Curly shouted. "I'll be waiting, Curtis."

Ponyboy nodded and raced back inside to get his backpack. He opened his locker and started putting his things away when he heard his name being called, he turned around and frowned seeing Steve Randle walking to him. There was just something about Steve that had always put Ponyboy in a bad mood, whether it's calling him a tag-a-long, or a dumb kid, Ponyboy just never liked the Greaser.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." Ponyboy replied.

"Don't get mouthy with me, Brat! I'm on my way to work; where are you going-" Steve narrowed his eyes then he couldn't help but gasp realizing what Ponyboy was about to do "You're cutting?!"

Ponyboy shut his locker. "Steve. . . mind your own business." Ponyboy replied, walking away with his bag. Steve watched Ponyboy walk down the hall and he felt his blood boil. The way Ponyboy mouthed off to him just made him want to get revenge.

"I'm telling Soda when I get to work!" Steve threatened.

Ponyboy jerked around. Steve wouldn't do that! Well, when it came to him he would. Ponyboy scowled. "Dumb and a snitch?" the blonde questioned. That angered the older boy to no end as he stomped to the fourteen year old kid, gripping the front of his shirt.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the living tar out of you right now?!" It wasn't a threat, Steve really wanted to punch the kid. "You've got some big mouth on you, _Ponyboy Curtis_!"

"And you've got bad breath." Ponyboy covered his nose and that only made Steve angrier.

"Why I ought'a-!"

"Temper, temper, Randle."

Steve looked up and Ponyboy turned around. Curly Shepard stood leaning in the door frame watching the scene in front of him. Steve growled, showing Ponyboy away.

"I see what's going on here," Steve stated. "you're cutting with him."

Ponyboy clapped his hands. "Good for you, want a medal?"

"Nice observation Randle, you should join the Feds." Curly put his own input in. Steve kept his scowl, as he turned to Ponyboy, pointing to him.

"Don't think Soda won't hear about this!" He threatened, pushing past the two so he wouldn't be late to work. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip. Knowing Steve, he was sure Sodapop would hear about Ponyboy skipping class. He turned to Curly and sighed.

"I don't know, Curly. He's gonna' tell Sodapop on me." Ponyboy replied.

"Aw, I wouldn't care too much about what Randle says, he just thinks he's hot stuff cause he's best friends with a Curtis." Curly dug into his pants-pocket, searching for a match or a lighter to light up the cigarette that dangled from his lips.

Ponyboy looked up slowly at Curly._ Did Curly feel the same way?_ He wondered. Anyone who knew The Curtis' knew they were loyal, and strong people. Mess with them and you've signed a death wish seeing they had ties with Dallas Winston, Tim Shepard and Motorcycle Boy.

"Curly?" Ponyboy asked.

Curly turned to the younger Greaser.

"Are you. . . only friends with me cause I'm a Curtis?" Ponyboy had trouble already dealing with Socs and Greasers, the last thing he wanted, or needed was a fake-friend. Curly's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why would Ponyboy think something like that? Curly didn't know, but he didn't want to deal with any emotional crap either.

"Naw, I ain't," Curly replied. "I only hung out with you cause you tickle my fancy. Now let's go."

Ponyboy wasn't sure how to feel about that answer but nevertheless, he followed Curly out to the pack of Shepard Boys.

"Let's have some fun." Curly grinned, hopping in the driver's seat of a Hot Rod. Ponyboy smiled and for once, nothing else mattered.

He was numb.

* * *

**First Chapter is Up! **

**What do you all think about Ponyboy skipping class? Uh-oh, right? Well, let's see about some reviews coming in, maybe 10 to start off? **

***kisses baby Ponyboy's head* **

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own **_The Outsiders._

**Hello :) once again! I just want to take a moment to thank those who have been there for me when I was absent. Thank you so much for the messages, the reviews and e-mails of encouragement, support, wisdom and advice. Thank you so very much. There is no amount that I can measure to show you all how grateful, humble and loved I am because of you reviewers, fellow writers and readers.**

_"I have traveled to the ends of our known world, even those that don't exist; All without leaving my room." _

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Curly Shepard and the Brumly boys. Curly Shepard, Tim's little brother. He wasn't far from being the next Tim Shepard or Dallas Winston. He had a reputation and a namesake down at the Juvenile Detention, anything and everything from theft, to fights with officers. Curly did a lot, he stole, he lied, he cheated, and he was meaner than any brat you could ever imagine growing up.

Ponyboy didn't like Curly Shepard at first growing up, the Shepard boy would call him names and sometimes try to pick a fight with him. Ponyboy, being the shy child he was, avoided Curly as much as he could till about middle school when Curly calmed down a little bit. Then the two became inseparable. Ponyboy found a new fascination for the game: Chicken; it was fun seeing someone do something so stupid, like pee on an electric fence, or tackle a mean dog for less than fifty-cents.

When Ponyboy started going to rumbles more often, he gained a new type of respect for Curly Shepard, the boy could and loved to fight and normally he'd team up with him. However, sooner or later, it was only a matter of time actually, that Curly would be sent to Juvy. He was sent quite frequently and Ponyboy often found himself sometimes without a friend in the world it seems. Then came Johnny but now Johnny's dead. Dallas too.

Ponyboy found himself not feeling too hot after thinking about Dallas and Johnny.

"Oi, don't be too glum now." Curly laughed, "There's girls here, they see you with that sour look, they won't look at us." Ponyboy smirked at Curly's joke and faked his best smile. Curly pulled into the Drive-in and almost immediately people started leaving. Knowing there was a Shepard around made a lot of others uneasy, or even intimidated. Curly scouted the area for anyone he knew, whether it was an old enemy, a buddy fresh out of Juvy like himself, or someone he just wanted to fight.

"Who's buyin?" He asked.

No one answered so Ponyboy went to fish for his wallet, he still had ten dollars of birthday money from last July but Curly shook his head, confusing the auburn.

"You're with The Shepard Gang, and we don't pay for nothing." Curly spoke as if he were listing the ten commandments. Ponyboy gulped seeing a round of Cokes coming their way.

They're going to dine and dash. Ponyboy thought.

"So, what was Juvy like, Curls?" One Greaser with a hole in his shirt asked. Ponyboy slowly sipped on his Coke, not really wanting to hear what prison life was like. Curly smirked, toying with his straw.

"Had real good fights I wanted in on, but I couldn't. Cause Tim would have m neck if he found out I had to stay in longer," Curly went on to talk about other inmates Ponyboy didn't want to ever meet, like Left-handed Cain he got his namesake because he stabbed a kid in the gut in broad daylight over a pack of cigars. Then there was Always-Running-Rusty, he had the cops casing him for nearly seven hours before they caught up to him after his car ran out of gas, then on foot for another twenty-minutes; Curly forgot what he did to end up in a situation like that.

Ponyboy sipped the last of his Coke and tried to look around for a clock to see what time it was. If he wanted to not get caught, then he'd have to be home at exactly three, cause Sodapop would be home around four, Ponyboy remembered. Ponyboy felt a little uncomfortable being at The Dingo, seeing it wasn't far from The DX. For some reason, the boy felt that at any moment Sodapop would be following after Steve while Steve pointed out Ponyboy's whereabouts. Ponyboy felt uneasy and he wished he had never skipped.

"What's your issue?"

Ponyboy looked up seeing Curly's confused stare. Ponyboy had to think of a legit excuse, but all that he could muster was a pathetic one.

"I feel sick." He mumbled. It wasn't a lie.

"Then don't drink so fast." Curly laughed. Ponyboy gave him a shy smile and returned to his thoughts. Curly was about to say something but something caught his eye. That something was a girl with long, tan, legs. Curly nearly panted like a dog. She was drop-dead georgous! Her semi-long brown hair and deep red lipstick only complimented her white and red dress. The dress wasn't anything flashy, it was simple white button up blouse with a red-checkered bottom. It was flowy and gradeful on her, and Curly found himself with an awful, dirty but funny, joke.

"Uh, hey Pony." He nudged the greaser. Ponyboy was pulled from his thoughts as he gave the curly haired greaser his attention.

"Ever had a real deep think?" Curly smriked, flashing a few of his teeth.

Ponyboy wondered at first if maybe Curly was putting two-and-two together, or even reading his facial expressions. He was never the one to hide what he was thinking.

"I guess." Ponyboy admitted.

"What of, may I ask?" Curly pressed his lips together in a thin line and smiled, squinting his eyes. Ponyboy knew he thought a lot, it was one of his best qualities and his greated flaws. Ponyboy didn't know what to tell Curly, no one had ever asked him what he was really thinking about; Darry and Sodapop did every once in a while, just to check up on him, but Ponyboy always told them 'nothing' or 'he was fine' when really he thought of everything: Greasers, Socs, his parents, his grades.

"Oh, nothing." Ponyboy polietly smiled.

"I think you should think about your name." Curly smoothly spoke.

Ponyboy was confused, his name? "What about it?" He asked. Curly shrugged, giving off a simple, innocent, glance at his half-empty beverage.

"Oh, nothing is wrong with it. It's a fine name. Unique," Curly listed. "However. . . . If I had a name like that, I'd use it to my advantage."

To his advantage? Ponyboy was lost. _What was Curly talking about?_ Curly took a hold of Ponyboy by his far shoulder, bringing him in.

"You see, Baby Curtis, you have a girft. A wonderful gift. And do you know what that is?" Curly smirked. Ponyboy didn't like the way Curly was talking. Curly had the same tone of voice that Two-bit had when the greaser was going to mention something perverted.

Still, to answer Curly's question, Ponyboy shook his head. "No." He replied.

"Your name, Ponyboy." Curly flashed Ponyboy his sharp, electric white, teeth. Ponyboy didn't get where Curly was coming from. How was his name a gift? Was Curly giving Ponyboy a compliment and he had missed the plot? Ponyboy just nodded slowly but it was easy to tell he looked lost.

"A name, Ponyboy, a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to. You, being Ponyboy, not only is your namesake different, but it's useful." Curly chuckled. Ponyboy smiled, "Don't forget Sodapop. That's a different name." Ponyboy pointed out.

Curly rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but nothing like Ponyboy. I mean, everyone has heard of Sodapop, not for a name, but no one's ever heard of a Ponyboy. You get what I'm saying."

"Ye-ea-a-h. . . No-o-o. . . uh, no."

Curly smirked, "See that girl there?" Ponyboy looked over to where Curly was pointing. Ponyboy felt his cheeks flush. She was stunning with her white and red dress. When she twirled around, her dress reached outskirts of long length, giving her legs a twigy-look. Her face was stunning as well, she had on just enough makeup to let her face glow, but the shine of all, were her cherry, red lips.

"Y-yeah." Ponyboy smiled.

"You can have her." Curly smirked. Ponyboy was confused, a girl like that would take one look at him and think he was a hood, with him being a Greaser and everything. Not to mention hanging around the Shepard's, even if you wern't a member, could give you a bad rep, that's how dnagerous and well known they were.

"W-what?" He asked.

"With just your name," Curly hushed. "wanna' find out how?"

Curious, Ponyboy nodded and leaned for Curly to whisper in his ear. Some of the Brumly boys had taken notice of what was going on and too were confused but seeing Curly silently give them a 'thumbs up' only made them snort and laugh as they knew something funny was about to happen.

"So, just go up to her ans say that?" Ponyboy asked, feeling a level of confidance. Curly nodded, "Yup. She'll maybe think about it two seconds, or fall for you instantly, it's foulproof Curtis."

"Okay." Ponyboy smiled, hopping out of the car to approch the girl. One of The Brumly boys turned to Curly.

"Oh, you're so mean, Curly."

Curly shrugged, "Aren't I?"

Ponyboy nervously walked up to the girl. She looked about Cherry's Valance's age and was a little taller than him. Still, he had been noticing girls in his class, or on the streets, in a different way. Suddenly he wanted their attention, even if it were just for a moment. Ponyboy was still rather shy about girls and wasn't sure about Curly's advice from earlier, but Sodapop and Darry have been busy and didn't have time to talk to him about the oppesite sex; also, Curly had dated girls before, so he must know what he's talking about.

"Um, hello." He meekly spoke. It was quiet, but it got the girl's attention. She turned to him from the soda station, Ponyboy could see her name tag: Julie.

"Hi, Julie." He smiled.

She had to snort at his attempt. "Can I help you?" She asked, professionally. Ponyboy turned back to Curly, he was feeling the confidance from before starting to fall, but seeing Curly nod his head and give him a 'okay' sign with his fingers, gave him reassurace again.

"My name's Ponyboy." Ponyboy started.

Julie nearly gasped. This couldn't be Sodapop's little brother, could it? She thought. He looks just like him, and they both had weird names, so he must be. Before Julie could say anything, Ponyboy said exactly, word-for-word what Curly told him to say after he introduced himself.

"Seeing as my name is Ponyboy and all, do you want a ride?" With that he gave a wink and a smirk. Ponyboy knew something must have been wrong with that statement, because the last thing he remembered was Julie gasping in disgust and smacking him across the cheek.

.

.

.

.

Ponyboy groaned as he entered his house. There was a handprint on his face, it was bright red and burning. It was two-fifty when he arrived home and all he wanted was an ice pack. He ushered his way to the kitchen, towards the fridge. He sighed 'thank god' seeing an ice pack, wrapped it in a dish towel and sighed as he slipped on to the couch.

His eyes widened when he heard a familure whistling tune. It was one Darry normally did. Ponyboy scrambled to get off the couch and run to his room, but the door opened and in came Two-bit. Two-bit looked surprised seeing Ponyboy home so early.

"What you doing here, Ponyboy?" He asked.

"Uh," Ponyboy didn't answer. Two-bit narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the boy. Two-bit removed the ice-patch and he himself winced at the color of Ponyboy's cheek. "That smarts, Pony. Who did that to ya'? A Soc?" Immedatly Two-bit looked angry but Ponyboy shook his head.

"Naw, a girl." He admitted. Ponyboy nearly jumped hearing how loud Two-bit laughed. "_A girl?_ A girl hit you?!" While Two-bit had his laugh, Ponyboy was just relieved that Two-bit hadn't asked when it happened.

"When did it happen, Pony?"

_Dammit!_ "Um. . . lunchtime." Ponyboy spoke, it wasn't really a lie.

"Wish I was there." Two-bit laughed, "But I left school after fourth period." Two-bit flipped on the TV, searching for Mickey Mouse when Ponyboy paled. Two-bit had left school?! That wasn't uncommen of the hood, but Ponyboy feared the worst. Had he been seen by him?

"Oh. . . " was all Ponyboy replied with. "Would you like a beer, Two-bit?" Ponyboy pounced at the idea of getting Two-bit drunk so he'd forget about this afternoon, and, hopefully, forget if he saw him at The Dingo with Curly. Two-bit arched his eyebrow, but then shrugged.

"That's using your noggin' Pony. Gemmie a cold one from the fridge,will ya'?" Two-bit called. Ponyboy nodded and rushed back to the fridge. Two-bit sipped his cold beer then turned to Ponyboy. Ponyboy flashed Two-bit a nervous smile before facing the TV again. Two-bit was curious. This wasn't like Ponyboy at all.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ponyboy smiled, "Enjoying your beer?"

Two-bit thought to himself for a moment: _This is odd._ He knew that for a fact. Then he shrugged. _Oh well, atleast I don't have to move from my spot. _

Ponyboy sighed when he thought he was in the clear then he remembered something, his backpack. _He had put it in his locker before heading off with Curly!_ Ponyboy groaned. "Oh no!" He cried.

"What?" Two-bit asked.

Ponyboy hadn't meant to talk out loud, "I forgot my bag at school." He spoke. Two-bit shrugged. "Oh well, I can break in if you want me to and get if for ya'."

Ponyboy shook his head. Last time Two-bit broke into the school, he did it with Dallas. Ponyboy was in no position to either get Two-bit caught and in trouble, or to stir up old memories.

"No. It's okay."

What was he going to tell Darry?

.

.

.

.

"Wait. . . .So, Ponyboy just left?" Sodapop asked his friend. The two were closing up shop early that day. Seeing how slow business normally was on a Monday, their boss said it was okay to close a little earlier than normal. Steve was biting his cheeks trying not to grin. Getting Ponyboy in trouble was his favorite hobby, if it were a sport he'd make it to the olympics.

"Yeah, he was hanging out with Curly Shepard. That kid is already bad news, Soda, you and I both know it. Not to mention he's a dumbass." Steve scoffed, remembering all the times Curly had lipped off to him, Steve swore that whenever Ponyboy was around Curly, the youngest Curtis got mouthier and spiteful.

Sodapop sighed, he didn't want to think that Ponyboy was skipping school. He was a good kid. Ponyboy could go places in life that Sodapop could only dream of doing.

"Well, I'll talk to him, I'll know if he's lying or not-"

There was a giggle heard outside and Steve turned with a smile. "Evie!" He cried, opening his arms to allow his girlfriend to jump into them. Evie was his on-again-off-again girlfriend. Steve was a man of his word and never cheated on Evie, but there had been times where Evie drove him nuts. Evie was Greaser-girl material. She had on a little too much eyeshaddow and liner for her soft colored eyes, and her clothes were a bit on the tight side with her crop top and mini skirt.

"Hi Stevie!" Evie giggled, turning to Sodapop she waved. "Hi Soda."

"Hey Evie. What's going on?" Sodapop asked, putting away his tools. Evie sighed, rolling her eyes "Well, you've gotta' hear what happened today-" Steve wasn't in the mood to hear any gossip from Evie, but when Ponyboy's name came into the picture both men turned to her.

"What?" Steve asked. "What happened?" He couldn't contain his smile.

"Ponyboy Curtis: Your little brother." She turned to Sodapop. "Did the most _disgusting_ thing today!"

Sodapop narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. "What did he _do_?" Steve held back a bark of laughter knowing by the sound of Sodapop's stern voice the kid would be dead before dinner time.

"He walked up to my friend today and said '_Hey my name's Ponyboy, wanna' ride?_' it was so _vulger!_"

Steve couldn't contain himself, he laughed so hard he was neer tears. Sodapop on the other hand, was not laughing at all. Where had Ponyboy learned such horrible things to say?! Sodapop brought his hand to his mouth, looking deep in thought while Steve leaned against the hood of a car that would stay over night in the shop to keep himself from falling on the floor.

"It's not funny, Steve! Poor Julie wanted to spit on him, instead she slapped him."

That only made Steve laugh harder. "He got bitch slapped?" Evie growled before slapping Steve herself and stomping away.

"Aw, Evie, come back!" Steve called, racing after her. Sodapop was left alone in the quiet shop. He removed his hand and clenched his fingers. So far, from what he heard, Ponyboy had skipped school, hung out with Curly Shepard, and approched a girl in a rude manner.

There was only one thing on his mind: How the hell was he going to approch this when he got him?

* * *

**Second chapter, baby! Whoo!**

**I promised to update at 10 and I keep my promise :) Yeah, Ponyboy isn't making too good of decisions now is he? But is there a meathod to his madness? Who knows, well, I do, but review to find out more. **

***kisses baby Ponyboy's head* **

**-Kylelover101 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own **_The Outsiders._

**Hello :) once again! I just want to take a moment to thank those who have been there for me when I was absent. Thank you so much for the messages, the reviews and e-mails of encouragement, support, wisdom and advice. Thank you so very much. There is no amount that I can measure to show you all how grateful, humble and loved I am because of you reviewers, fellow writers and readers.**

_"Let's explore different states, countires, worlds, stories, lives. All with the flip of a page." _

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Sodapop slowly pulled up to the house. After he stopped the car, he sat in the driveway thinking. Sodapop was never the one to have deep thoughts, as a kid it was if he never thought about anything before his actions. However, lately Sodapop has been thinking almost as much as Ponyboy. He folded his hands on the steering wheel and laid his head down. He could feel a throbing headache coming on.

Sodapop knew that if he was the one to approch Ponyboy, then Ponyboy would most likely tell him the truth. Sodapop could always call out a liar, it was a trait he was blessed (or cursed) with. Sodapop knew that if Darry ever found out that Ponyboy skipped half of school, then there would most certainly be another blow out. Memories of the last fight they had flooded Sodapop's memory. He thought he had gotten threw to Ponyboy and Darry about being there for each other but he wasn't so sure.

Sodapop sighed, opening the car door and entering the house.

"I'm home!" He stated, flashing a grin seeing Two-bit watching TV with empty beer bottles around him.

"Hey, Soda!" Two-bit hiccupped.

"You drunk Two-bit?" A drunk Two-bit was always fun to mess around with. When Dallas was alive, he once convinced Two-bit that if he drew on the wall then the images would come alive. All that ended up happening was an fuming Darry coming home seeing Two-bit's childish drawings of naked ladies and more beer scribbled all over the wall.

"Like a kite!" Two-bit slurred.

Sodapop chuckled before looking down the hall where he could see a light bouncing off the wall from his and Pony's room. He took off his DX hat and was in the process of taking off his shirt when Two-bit blurted out some sexual slurs that made Sodapop roll his eyes, obviously Two-bit was trashed.

"Hey, Ponyboy." Sodapop called, landing on the bed with a 'thump' Ponyboy jumped, turning around to smile at Sodapop and jump on the bed next to him, curling up to him and letting Sodapop bring him in for a long-hug.

"How was school?" Sodapop mumbled into Ponyboy's brushed hair.

Ponyboy tensed. "O. . . kay." Ponyboy half-heartedly lied. Sodapop nodded, he'd ask more later, he didn't want to make it obvious that he knew his little brother skipped school.

"Well, you working on homework?" Sodapop asked. He wasn't interested in school, none the least, but he was concerned atleast did his homework. Truthfully, Sodapop could care less if Ponyboy passed with a D- he just cared that the boy passed. Not to mention, Ponyboy made homework look fun with little doodles he'd do at the corners of his paper that Darry dispised.

"Yeah." Ponyboy replied, sititng up and going back to the desk. "I'm working on a poem we're supposed to write."

Sodapop nodded, "What will your poem be about?"

Ponyboy shurgged, "I don't know yet. Hey, how was work?"

Sodapop smiled, taking out a match and a cigarette. Ponyboy gulped, normally Sodapop only smoked when he was stressed out about something. Sodapop had a reason to be stressed, his little brother was hanging out with the wrong crowd and skipping school. Sodapop gave one of his more gentle smiles as he flicked the match off the bedpost, not breaking eye-contact with Ponyboy, he lit up the cancer stick and took a drag, laying down on the bed.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked quietly.

Sodapop smiled, "Yu-u-up." He laughed. "Two-bit's passed out drunk in the living room, incase you missed something funny."Ponyboy was glad his plan to get Two-bit drunk as to forget his day worked, still, as to not raise suspicion:

"What else is new." Ponyboy giggled, fumbling with his pencil. He stopped to keep his gaze away from Sodapop. He was pretty sure Steve had blabbed to him already, the only thing to do next, was decide if Sodapop believed him, or his best friend.

"Um, Soda?" Ponyboy asked. Sodapop gave a reassuring smile. "Well. . . " Ponyboy continued. "Have you ever done anything bad? Not like, illegal," Lord already knew Sodapop was never jailed, or sent to Juvy like Dallas, or Curly. "But minor?"

Sodapop chuckled. "Like what, Ponyboy?" Sodapop took a drag of his cigarette. "Give me an example." Ponyboy gulped. He knew this was Sodapop's little tatic to try and make him confess. Ponyboy didn't know what else to say so Sodapop took over.

"Well, something minor, eh?" Sodapop took another drag and then laughed. "Remember that thanksgiving Mom gave me money to go buy a turkey and I came back with nothing?" Ponyboy nodded, they had ham instead; which Ponyboy didn't care about, he wasn't a big turkey eater.

"Remember how pissed Dad was too?" Sodapop added.

Ponyboy did remember, he remembered it well. Ponyboy was only twelve when it happened, Sodapop was his age, and at the time, Ponyboy thought true fear was being yelled at by their father's loud, booming voice. Ponyboy could not for the life of him, understand why Sodapop could just _stand there_ with his tumbs in his pocket in front of their screaming father without flinching.

"Never did tell you what I did, did I?" Sodapop finished his ciggarette, pressing it against the headboard and flicking it out of the room.

Ponyboy shook his head, either he wasn't told, or he forgot (which is most likely).

"Well, I actually gave the money away." Sodapop chuckled. "Didn't make it halfway down the street and I gave it to some old woman who looked homeless."

Ponyboy frowned, "Then. . . why did Dad yell at you?"

"Cause he didn't know what I did yet. I didn't have to tell him, cause apparently that woman was friends with Mom from church or something, anyway Mom told him what I did. Man, was he ever sorry." Sodapop smiled sadly. "That man apologized to me for hours, Ponyboy. I don't think Dad has ever felt so bad."

Ponyboy bit his lip. He missed his father. His mother too. He only felt more guilt in doing what he did. What if they were alive and he did something like this? He felt sick. Sodapop saw how awful Ponyboy felt and continued on with his stories.

"Um, there was one time, you were still in grade school so you might remember this; One time I just up and left home without telling anyone." Sodapop sat up. "Sort of like you did, only I had no reason to. No, wait I did, Hannah Walker had bought a bikini and I wanted to know why all the kids in my grade were fussing about it!" Sodapop laughed at that memory.

"Mom was worried." Ponyboy pointed out.

Sodapop nodded, "Yeah, even if it was in the afternoon."

Ponyboy bit his lip and knew he was caught. Sodapop was guilt tripping him into confessing and he was about to if Soda didn't knock it off. Sodapop sucked in his bottom lip and Ponyboy kept his mouth shut.

_Well, I tried._ Sodapop told himself. I guess he'll just have to deal with Darry.

"Ponyboy, honest is always the best policy, and-" Soda stated before he left the room. "Just remember this: You're a bright kid, yeah? Don't let others tell you otherwise, or treat you like you ain't. Okay?"

Ponyboy slowly nodded and Sodapop shouted some warning about a colorful dinner tonight, but Ponyboy wasn't hungry.

"Man, this is worse then lying." Ponyboy mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

.

Darry Curtis came home around six, the same time the phone rang. He went to reach for it but found Ponyboy grabbed it first. Darry thought nothing of this and made a bee line for his room to change out of his dirty work shirt. Sodapop looked up from stirring the mixed vegtables and sighed.

Ponyboy hung up the phone and Sodapop knew very well who was on the other line, the school always called to inform parents their children wern't in school.

"Who was that?" Sodapop tried to give Ponyboy another chance to come clean.

"No one." Ponyboy smiled, offering a hand to help for dinner. Sodapop nodded. "Well, if you say so. Hey, peel the potatos?" The two Greasers stood at the table in silence, every once in a while Two-bit would mutter something from his sleepy daze that made the two brother chuckle.

"He's pretty wasted," Sodapop pointed out, "wonder why."

Ponyboy sucked on his breath and focused on the potatoes. If it was one thing Sodpaop wasn't: It was bland. Sodapop liked a lot of flavor with his food, he coached Ponyboy on the safe way to cut parsley without cutting himself, adding bacon bits and butter to their potatoes. They steemed the vegtables, the broccoli, carrots, corn and beans. The main course was the baked chicken that made Ponyboy's mouth water. Sodapop cut open the lemon in half, squeezing about half of the juice on top, before setting it into the over for another ten minutes for the lemon to really soak into the chicken.

"Please set the table." Sodapop asked, kissing Ponyboy's forehead. "I'll wake up Drunky the Clown."

Ponyboy watched in amusement seeing Sodapop try to lift up Two-bit, "Com'on, Two-bit, food's ready." Sodapop would say. Poor Sodapop was having trouble, Two-bit wasn't heavy, but he wasn't exactly light as a feather. Darry came in to help Sodapop.

"It's like lifting a couch off a couch!" Sodapop laughed.

"Com'on, Two-bit, let's get some food in to ya'." Darry replied as he lifted Two-bit to his feet with ease, helping him into the dining room. Two-bit had slightly dark circles under his eyes as he sat down slowly at one of the chairs. He looked around, as if he were trying to remember where he was. Darry handed Two-bit some asprin, slapping away Ponyboy's hand when the yongest greaser tried to snitch one.

"Man, I tell you what, Darrel, nothing like a cold beer to forget your worries. . . . or your whole day." Two-bit chuckled. This gave the youngest blonde some hope. Two-bit forgot about today, Darry hadn't heard the phone call, all that was left was to make Sodapop believe he hadn't skipped and Ponyboy would be free.

"Hey, ya'll what's cooking?"

Ponyboy felt his stomach drop. He turned seeing Steve Randle walk into the house.

"We're eating." Ponyboy stated, clearly annoyed by Steve's presence. The older Greaser smirked, he had caught glance at this and sat next to Two-bit.

"Dinner and a show? This I gotta' have." Steve snarled with a smile; he propped his elbows on the table to rest his chin on his knuckles. Sodapop left to retreave the chicken while Darry looked lost. He looked from Steve to Ponyboy. Steve was grinning ear to ear, while Ponyboy didn't break eye-contact with his empty plate. Darry had observed Ponyboy and Steve's hatrid for one another for years. Normally when Steve was all happy and smiley around Ponyboy and Ponyboy didn't look too good, something must of happened to Ponyboy.

"Okay! Food's here." Sodapop cheered, placing the hot food in the middle of the table. Ponyboy and Two-bit reached with their forks, but both hands slapped by Darry. Ponyboy hissed while Two-bit's eyes widened and he threatened Darry with a slightly jab motion with his fork.

"For now on, we're saying Grace." Darry stated.

"Grace!" Two-bit blurted, having his head slapped.

"We've gone through a lot and to be frank, it's a miracle we're still together." Darry continued, he didn't miss the scarcastic cheer from Steve as he glared at Ponyboy. "We should be thankful for what we have, now, hold hands." All five greasers did as they were told.

"Now, bow our heads. Sodapop, do you want to say grace?"

Sodapop nodded, to lighten the mood. . . " Lord, we worked hard for this meal, we went to the store, paid for it, Ponyboy and I prepared it, therefore, we owe you nothing." Sodapop was met with a fling of mashed potatoes in his face and he laughed loudly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Darry's voice boomed. "Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy gasped, thinking he had done something wrong. "Take over." Darry spoke.

"Um. . . " Ponyboy didn't like being the center of attention, but he also didn't want to displease Darry anymore. "Well, thank you, um, Lord. Thank you for my brothers, my. . ." Ponyboy looked up at Steve's scowl and Two-bit trying to balance a spoon on his nose. "My. . . _friends._ . . and for keeping us safe. Amen."

It was peaceful for a few minutes before Darry broke the silence. "So, how was work Soda?"

"It's okay pretty slow." Sodapop replied. "How about you, Darr?"

"Work was work." Not much of an explination, but by the tired tone in Darry's voice, Sodpaop could guess how much labor Darry had to put up with. Darry turned to Two-bit. "How about you?" He asked.

Two-bit gave Darry a puzzled look, "What day is it?"

"That tells me much." Darry mumbled, he turned to Ponyboy who was poking at his baked chicken, which was weird because everyone knows The Curtis' eat like a heard of Stallions. Darry just hoped the kid wasn't sick again, he couldn't afford to loose more school.

"Hey," he nudged Ponyboy on the wrist. "You okay?" He asked, sounding sincere. Ponyboy gave his older brother a sweet smile and nodded, eating more. Darry was happy with the result and went back to his food. Steve kept staring at Ponyboy with his deep, coal black eyes and was deciding on what would be a better time to break the news to Darry; that "Perfect Ponyboy" wasn't like everyone thought.

"Darrel~" Steve called.

Darry gave an annoyed glance to Steve and Steve pointed to him. "You forgot to ask how my day was." Steve reminded as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Don't care." Darry grumbled.

Ponyboy chuckled.

"Well, I think you should, cause it involves someone at this table." Steve stated. Ponyboy slammed down his fork, alarming everyone at the table.

"He's lying!" Ponyboy cried.

Darry looked across the table at Sodapop who was rubbing his temples and that's when he knew something was up. If Sodapop knew something, then it was definatly worth looking into.

"Lying about what?" Darry asked. Ponyboy went silent and sank into his chair. Darry wasn't a very patient person, something that was just a known fact about Darry, so it was no surprise he was getting angry without knowing what was going on.

"What the hell about?" He repeated.

Sodapop sighed, "Steve, please, this is more of a family issue here-"

"Hey, it's my business too, I'm gonna' be hearing Evie bitch about it all night," Steve clarfied, then he pointed to Ponyboy, "he skipped school today!" Darry's head jerked so fast to Ponyboy that Ponyboy was surprised it hadn't snapped. "And he's hanging out with Curly Shepard!" Steve continued on. Ponyboy looked up at Darry and gulped. "Not to mention, he walked up to Evie's friend Julie and said, and I quote: "Hey, my name's Pony, wanna' ride?" Then she bitch slapped him, it was the funniest thing-"

"Stop it, Steve!" Sodapop harshley warned.

Darry was breathing so hard, Ponyboy could feel the air venting from Darry's nostrils. Darry looked even more mad then the time he came home late from falling asleep in the lot. It was quiet in the dining room with the exception of Two-bit serving himself some more food and eating out of the serving untensils. Ponyboy felt his legs shiver and he tried to keep himself from shaking, but the second Darry stood up, towering ove rhim, he couldn't contain his fear.

"D-Darry?" Ponyboy went to explain himself but Darry pointed down the hall.

"Get in your room. . . ._now_." Darry spoke, it wasn't loud, but it was anything but soft. Ponyboy covered his plate with his dinner napkin and did as he was told. As soon as everyone heard Ponboy's bedroom door shut, Steve snickered.

"Serves him right for-"

"Shut it, Randle!" Darry scowled.

Steve held up his hands. "Jesus, sorry." But he wasn't. Darry was fed up and he lost his appetite so he left the room. Sodapop groaned and threw his fork on the table, leaving as well.

"More for us." Two-bit shrugged.

.

.

.

Darry didn't know what to do. For the first time in a while, he didn't know what to do. Ponyboy running away, he didn't know what to do then, but this time the kid is getting into trouble. This wasn't like Ponyboy. Ponyboy was the good kid that revieved good grades, gold stars and A's for them to hang on the fridge.

Darry removed his hands form his face._ Ponyboy's growing up. No doubt he's testing boundries and limits_. Darry himself could admit to skipping school, hell, he was sure Sodapop did it before he dropped out. But this was different, if their parents were alive then Darry might high-five the kid for not getting caught, but this time it's different. If Ponyboy skips, then there was a good chance a social worker might re-consider the living enviroments and conditions Ponyboy was being raised around and take him away.

Darry found himself laying on his bed, staring at his celing.

It wasn't just that Ponyboy skiped, it was also the fact on how he approched Evie's friend.

"Hey my name is Pony, do you want a ride?" Darry smirked. _No way did Ponyboy just think of that one. Someone HAD to of told him that. _

So, not only was he skipping, but he was interested in the oppesite sex.

"_Great._"

There was a knock at the door and in walked Sodapop. Sodapop sat next to Darry, he gently pushed Darry on to his stomach and rubbed his hands together to create friction. Darry took off his shirt and told Sodpaop to start on his shoulders. Sodapop obeyed and gently rubbed away any kink, or knot in the Roofer's back. Darry heard his bones pop back into place and felt his joints relax. Darry continued to lay with his face planted into the covers, but he listened to Soda's pleas.

"You're not gonna' yell at him, are ya' Darr?" Sodapop asked.

Darry sighed, "What else am I going to do, Sodapop?"

"Just warn him atleast, I mean, this is his first time, maybe let him off easy, yeah?" As much as Darry wanted to do that, he knew he couldn't. If he didn't nip this right now, then what would happen downt he road and Ponyboy does something like this AGAIN?

"Maybe." Darry promised.

"No, not 'maybe' Darry. The kid just got caught up with the wrong crowd. You know how The Shepards are." Sodpaop reasoned. Darry knew this was true. "Maybe if you just tell him to stay away from Curly, or tell him he can't go to the movies for a week, he'll understand. You won't him him though, right?"

Darry shook his head. He promised Ponyboy he wouldn't hit him after that dreadful night, and he keeps his word.

"No, I won't. But I will tell you this, how I punish him will be between me and him, I expect you to keep up with my authority though, so don't sneak him anything, ya' hear?" Darry warned. Sodapop sighed, nodding his head. "Alright, well, I'm gonna' go talk to him." With that, Darry stood up, popped his back into place and left for Ponyboy's room.

Ponyboy was sitting on his window sill staring at the sunset when Darry came in and closed the bedroom door. Darry snapped his fingers while pointing to the bed, signalling for Ponyboy to sit his ass down in front of him. Ponyboy shaking did so and it felt like an eternity before Darry started to speak.

"_My name is Ponyboy. . . do you want a ride. . ._ " Darry started. Ponyboy felt his cheeks flush with embaressment. He didn't know why he even listened to Curly in the first place. "What you said to that girl Ponyboy, was wrong. Not funny, not flirty, it was wrong."

Ponyboy nodded, agreeing.

"Why are you nodding?" Darry asked.

"Cause I know." Ponyboy mumbled. "It was wrong of me to say, now that I think about it." Ponyboy began twiddling with his fingers and Darry pulled up a chair to sit across from the boy. Darry couldn't put into words how angry and ashamed he was of Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy. . . if Mom or Dad were alive and heard what you did, what do you think they would say? Did Dad raise us to talk to women like that?!" Darry was trying so hard to keep his temper, really he was. Ponyboy felt tears come to his eyes and he truly felt disgusted. He really wanted a shower.

"No." Ponyboy spoke, feeling his throat becoming thick.

"Pony, skipping school is one thing, but talking to a female in such a disgusting manner, is something I can't have you doing," Darry spoke. "Look, I've had a long day already, so let's cut to the chase. No movies, no going out, just home, school and back for a week. Is that clear?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"I want you to apologize to your teachers for skipping and I want your homework done early tonight. Got it?"

Once again, the younger greaser nodded and went to leave his spot but Darry pushed him back down. "I didn't say we were done." Ponyboy was confused, wasn't he already punished enough? Ponyboy watched as his older brother turned from angry to perplexed and almost embaressed.

"Look, um. . . you're at the age where. . . where." Darry trailed off.

Ponyboy's eyes widened as he realized what Darry was trying to talk to him about. Ponyboy blushed a deep maroon color and he hid his face.

"It-it's fine Darry, I'm not into girls, just yet!" He lied.

"I don't care. I need to tell you this anyway," Darry spoke. "Or you'll bug me, or Soda until one of us cracks."

For the next hour, Ponyboy had never felt more uncomfortable in his whole life. Granted he was lost for most part of it, something with zygotes, chromosomes and condoms. There was also a threat about being caught with a girl in bed before he was married, and to never hang out Buck Merils, but Ponyboy already knew all that.

"And don't believe what other guys in the locker room say about "size mattering" you're a perfectly normal size for your age-"

"Okay, time to go, Darry!" Ponyboy cried, pushing his big brother out of the room. He was already given all the nitty-gritty details about a vagina ("No, it's not called that, Ponyboy; that's a term for a cat. It's called a vagina, don't listen to Two-bit about anything on sex!" Darry spoke sternly) and masterbation, that he wanted some decency left to himself.

"I've got homework." Ponyboy lied.

"Well, get it done." Darry spoke. "And don't hang around Curly Shepard no more, unless it's a rumble, you hear? Final warning."

_"Comprende"_ Ponyboy promised, shutting his door and groaning as he slipped to the floor. Now he really wished he hadn't skipped school.

* * *

**Third chapter, baby! Whoo! Let's get atleast 5 reviews, just so I know to continue :) **

***kisses baby Ponyboy's head* **

**-Kylelover101 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own **_The Outsiders._

**Hello :) once again! I just want to take a moment to thank those who have been there for me when I was absent. Thank you so much for the messages, the reviews and e-mails of encouragement, support, wisdom and advice. Thank you so very much. There is no amount that I can measure to show you all how grateful, humble and loved I am because of you reviewers, fellow writers and readers.**

_"I believe characters in a book are real. They feel pain, loss, joy and happiness. Who's to say that just because they're written on a page, they never existed?" _

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It was past One in the morning when Curly finally came to the run-down house that his mother dared to call "home" It doesn't mean he went into the house. The fifteen-year-old took it upon himself to move into their garage. He walked along the side yard, trying to ignore the insulting shouts being spit back and fourth between his mother and her "new boyfriend". The garage wasn't the most warm, or comfortable place in the world, but it was quiet.

Curly yawned, laying on the back seat of a car that was ripped out and on the concrete floor. The garage was empty minus his make-shift bed and a couple of old band instruments Tim stole a long time ago but never got around to pawning.

There was a harsh knock on the front of the garage and Curly groaned. "What?" He growled. His intruder was no one but Mark Jennings.

"That fuck do you want, asshole?" Curly asked again.

"Smoke?" Mark grinned, holding up a large pack of cigars. Curly smiled and nodded his head before taking the fags out of Mark's hand and slamming the door. Curly chuckled at his own cruel joke before letting Mark in. The two sat next to one another on the leather seat smoking.

"So, heard what happened at The Dingo today." Mark chuckled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, half the town does. Not that it's uncommon for a Greaser to get slapped. It'll blow over soon." Curly smirked, taking a drag from the exotic cigar. Curly leaned back into the seat, he was deep in thought about this afternoon. He couldn't get Curtis out of his head. He had known Ponyboy pretty much all his life, he knew the boy was naturally quiet and naive. What he didn't understand was, how could someone so smart, be so gullible?

"Yo, Curly." Mark called, "What's up?"

Curly turned over to give Mark a wide Cheshire grin. Curly stretched his long, lean legs and arms.

"Man," He yawned, "I'm bored. Suppose you call up some of the Brumly Boys? We'll have a party, as to celebrate me coming home." Mark only chuckled, doing what he was ordered.

.

.

.

.

Ponyboy Curtis was fast asleep under Sodapop's arm when his eyebrows kitted in confusion and he slowly blinked his green-grey eyes open. His face was plastered with the moonlight from his open window, however, something was off. He slowly sat up, trying hard not to wake Sodapop up with any sudden movements from the bed shaking; Sodapop was a pretty light sleeper, however he is a pain to get out of bed in the morning.

When Ponyboy was out of bed, he slowly walked over to his window to peak out. His eyes glowed with curiosity seeing cars of people drive slowly, and quietly down his street. He frowned and went to retrieve a pair of pants and a clean shirt.

Ponyboy shivered trying to walk around Steve and Two-bit who were sprawled out on the floor by the front door. When he got threw the maze of beer cans, he slowly opened the front door and closed it softly. He sucked in his bottom lip wondering where everyone was going. He could tell by the Greasers in the cars, that something must be going down. He wondered if it was maybe a fight or a rumble he missed the memo on.

Ponyboy was a block away from The Shepards when he found out what was happening. He could hear the music from the live band playing and he could see boys and girls on top of cars kissing and making sappy promises.

Curly Shepard was throwing a party.

Ponyboy had been told to stay away from Curly already today, he knew that if he turned back now, he wouldn't be in trouble.

Still. . .

Ponyboy found it hard to walk away from the property and slowly waltzed into the garage where everyone was dancing, having a good time to the live music playing. It was a local Greaser Band, they played rock, jazz and some country. Ponyboy figured there was nothing wrong with listening to a few songs then hurrying back home.

"Curtis!" He turned, hearing his last name.

Ponyboy smiled. "Hi Curly."

Curly Shepard approached the boy, wearing a black, slightly large, button up shirt with three of the top buttons undone as to expose his chain necklace. His hair wasn't greased fully, and it went limp almost to his shoulders.

"Like the bash?" Curly smiled, looking around at his accomplishment.

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah, could hear the music from my place."

Curly winked, "Well, Curtis. This what being a Greaser is all about. Parties, good music. . . " Curly trailed off seeing a Greaser with a deer in his hand swaying around, laughing. When the Greaser passed between him and Ponyboy, Curly took the beer can out of the drunk Greaser's hand and sipped it. ". . . pretty good booze."

Ponyboy chuckled. "Well, I don't know, I really shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've got school in the morning_._" _Nice excuse Ponyboy_. Ponyboy wanted to roll his eyes. Curly burst out laughing and Ponyboy wondered what was so funny about what he said, had he said a joke and not known it?

"So do I, but you don't see me all worried." With that, Curly laced his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders. "Lemmie let you in on a little secret Ponyboy." Curly started. "We live in a divided world, the one that rules everything just so happens to be to not accept us because we're Greasers, right?"

Ponyboy shook his head 'yes'. Even though Cherry and Randy proved to him that "Even Socs have their bad times" he still had a firm belief that Socs had everything easy.

_"Wrong._" Curly stated, sipping his beer. Ponyboy didn't know what Curly was talking about, if Curly was drunk or not, he didn't smell Alcohol on him till now.

"The world doesn't care, Ponyboy. It just spins. . . or whatever. It's the ASSHOLES in it, that are ruthless. So, I'm gonna' let you in on something: If we already live among those who will never accept us, what is the point in pleasing them, Ponyboy?" Curly raised his arms, shrugging and smiling.

Ponyboy bit his lip.

"What I'm saying is, those teachers, those Socs, let them have their ass-kissing. You do what makes you happy."

Ponyboy thought about Johnny. Johnny died saving kids from a fire because they hadn't lived long enough. Johnny was thinking about their well-being, unlike the advice Curly was giving Ponyboy. If Johnny hadn't thought about others, then those kids would be dead.

"Sounds sort of selfish, Curly." Ponyboy admitted.

"Selfish world, kid." Curly laughed, he turned to look at the band they finished the song and starting a new one. "Fancy a dance, Curtis?"

Ponyboy sighed, smirking. "Well. . . maybe just one."

Curly yanked Ponyboy out on the floor among the others and the two swayed to the fast jazz. Ponyboy felt all his worried, all his stress, and all of his care become silent as the music grew louder. Whether it was the white Christmas lights strung at the top of the garage, or the amps strung out to get a louder effect, maybe it was the tiny sip of booze Curly begged Ponyboy to try.

Either way, Ponyboy found himself happier than he had in a long time. Curly took the opportunity to admire the Greaser smiling before him. It was little things he saw about Ponyboy he never noticed before, such as: Ponyboy had pearl-white, straight teeth and the ends of his hair slightly curled. His jaw was sharp, and his collar bones could be seen from the tightness of his white shirt.

The guitar solo of the song had everyone in an uproar as they lifted their partner, Ponyboy laughed when Curly lifted him high into the air. The song had finished and everyone clapped. The singer hopped down the make-shift stage and walked over to Curly and Ponyboy.

"See you like to dance, Curly." He joked. Curly rolled his eyes. "And who's this?"

"This is Ponyboy Curtis. He's part of Dally's gang." Curly explained. "Ponyboy, this is Rex, he's the singer of the band you just heard."

"I liked it a lot." Ponyboy smiled.

"Thank you, Ponyboy." With that Rex bowed, as if Ponyboy was some type of Royalty. "It was lovely chatting, now if you'll excuse me, I've got one more song before this night is over." With that, Rex saluted them both before walking away.

Ponyboy smiled, he soon forgot all about his promise to be: 'leaving after one dance'. Everyone clapped when Rex returned to the stage. "Thank you, thanks so much." Red spoke to the crowd. "Wanna' thank everyone for coming out to this dump-"

"Hey, hey, watch it!" Curly warned, but his voice was full of humor.

"Anyone have a request?" The singer asked.

"Play something that's not utter crap!" Curly retaliated. Everyone laughed at his comment and the singer crossed his arms.

"Is that a Challenge, Shepard? Care to take me on?" Rex dared. If it was anything that entertained Curly, it was a fight, or a dare. Curly grinned, leaving Ponyboy's side to jump on stage.

"I might take you up on that offer." Curly grinned. Curly yanked the bass guitar away from it's owner and began strumming softly. Soon the drummer got involved, and then Rex on the electric guitar. They had a jazzy flow to the tune when they added the trumpet and the sax.

"I don't know about you Curly, but tonight is a great night to feel alive!" Rex laughed.

"I'll agree to that, Rex." Curly grinned in Ponyboy's general direction "Especially with lovable, reckless Hoods about." Everyone grabbed a partner and began to quickly dance to the swing music. "And_ fuck those_ South Side Socs!"

"A Soc?! Ha, ha. Don't make me laugh, cause Everybody loves a Greaser!" Rex called.

_"Everybody loves a greaser_  
_Because you can't get any finer."_ Rex started.

Then it was Curly who sang and Ponyboy was quite impressed. Curly dind't have too deep of a voice when he talked, he wasn't half bad either.

_"Baby, I've got scars, _  
_From the fights on the Boulevard_  
_I would be just fine_  
_with your whispered lies."_

Rex laughed loudly before singing the next verse:

_"Everyone loves that Rock n' Roll beat_  
_'Cause everything else is obsolete."_

_"We don't got no high class shoes!_  
_A car without a radio,  
A sin in my heart, it's time to go" _

From the stage, Curly watched Ponyboy had moved closer as to hear better. Ponyboy smiled, laying his head in his arms to look up at the boy playing the Bass.

_"Baby, I don't get caught_  
_The only thing I plan to steal  
would be that heart you hide  
__Even if I have to kneel."_

Curly grinned, he spoke those lines clearly for Ponyboy. It was funny, because he didn't have a crush on Ponyboy like he did girls. It felt deeper.

_"Bring me back, to the starry nights_  
_cha, cha, cha, dum, cha, cha, cha, new day"_

_"I've heard some boys who who tried to sing"_ Curly stuck his finger in his mouth, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

_"We all know Greasers, are the only ones, who know how to swing"_

Curly and Rex nodded in agreement and began to play harder as they allowed other band members to sing along to the song. Their drummer put in his two-cents: _"Who digs Socs anyway?"_

"When everybody wants to be a Greaser?" Rex laughed. Then he and Curly sang a duet: " _Baby, I've got scars, __From the fights on the Boulevard. __I would be just fine __with your whispered lies_ "

_"Everyone loves that Rock n' Roll beat_  
_We all know Greasers, are the only ones, who know how to swing_  
_While playin' jazz have a little pizzazz_  
_'Cause everybody digs a lovin' Greaser_."

"NOW HIT IT!" Rex commanded. All at one The drummer began a loud, fairly obnoxious solo, but it brought everyone together in a fast-pace dance. The Saxophone joined in to add that groovy effect. Ponyboy was the only one not dancing however, he was too busy staring off in a dream at the Curly haired Greaser before him, still captivated by Curly's high singing.

While Ponyboy was dreaming, he was given a kick in the elbow by Rex who nodded over towards something hidden under a piece of tarp by the end of the shed. Ponyboy was confused but walked over towards the piece of material. Uncovering it, he found it to be a very large, Victorian Harp.

He smiled as he gently strung a few of the strings. He had never played before, but anyone who heard him, thought he was a natural. The band stopped playing immediately as to hear more of the soft tunes.

"Ah, that's beautiful." Rex smiled, Curly grinned and walked over to Ponyboy. "_Sing"_ he whispered into the smaller Greaser's ear.

" _Baby,_ _turn me on,  
Don't keep me waiting for the sun._  
_Let the stars just shine. . . play me a song."_

_"Play your soul, play it loud._" Curly leaned back into the large wooden post. A greaser by the window began to signal all of the lovers on the cars to come closer to hear the angelic tunes of the harp and young Ponyboy Curtis.

"_Don't fear those who roam the night  
__Side-by-side' on the fence  
__Underneath the street's only light._"

Curly leaned in slowly to get a closer to Ponyboy's eyes. He didn't care why Ponyboy hated Green eyes, he for a fact liked them. Especially Pony's.

_"Where every note is out of sight"_ Ponyboy finished.

The Jazz began loudly, and abruptly as the band was just about to finish up, someone's screamed their worst fears: "It's the fuzz!" Pretty soon you could hear sirens and see the light's flashing off of the walls of the garage. Everyone screamed, all scrambling to their cars or their houses. Ponyboy gasped, high tailing it out of there before he could get caught. If he got caught, there would be a good chance he'd get thrown in a Boy's home.

Ponyboy ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he was in his yard.

.

.

.

.

Darry yawned, sitting up to stretch his muscles. It was six in the morning, time for everyone to get up and ready for the day. Darry walked past Sodapop and Ponyboy's room.

"Wake up." He called, never noticing Sodapop head on a pillow, on the floor, while the lower half of his body remained in the bed and Ponyboy sleeping fully clothed.

* * *

**Chapter four, loud and clear! Whoo! Let's get 5 reviews, just so I know to continue :) **

***kisses baby Ponyboy's head* **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
